1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device having 2D and 3D image display functions for a mobile phone, in which a plurality of image pickup elements, a 2D and 3D touch screen, and a 2D and 3D function key are installed on the mobile phone, so as to achieve the purposes of 3D image capture and viewing as well as 3D interface operations.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 are schematic drawings illustrating main structures of three conventional mobile phones. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, the conventional mobile phone 10 or 20 mainly includes an upper cover device 11 or 21, a lower cover device 12 or 22, two image pickup elements 13 and 14 or 23 and 24, a touch screen 15 or 25, and a set of function keys 16 or 26. Elements having other functions required by a general conventional mobile phone will not be described herein. In the conventional mobile phone 10, the upper cover device 11 and the lower cover device 12 are slidably opened or closed through a slide mechanism (not shown). In the conventional mobile phone 20, the upper cover device 21 and the lower cover device 22 are rotatably unfolded or folded through a rotating mechanism (not shown). FIG. 3 shows a conventional mobile phone 30 having a single-unit structure, which includes the same elements except for the upper and lower cover devices as those of the above two conventional mobile phones 10 and 20, that is, includes two image pickup elements (33 and 34), a touch screen 35, and a set of function keys 36. Therefore, the mobile phone 10, 20, or 30 having such structure cannot capture 3D images since the two image pickup elements are not installed on the same face; further, the touch screen is formed by a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and a touch panel, and certainly cannot display 3D images because the general LCD screen is used. Besides, since the touch screen does not have the efficacy of 3D image display, a 3D image interface also cannot be provided for a user to perform 3D operations. The basic technique for 3D image capture is described in detail in ROC Patent No. 1243595 and ROC Patent Applications No. 098113124 and No. 098113623, and the basic technique for 3D image display is described in detail in ROC Patent Applications No. 097135421 and No. 098113625, and thus will not be described herein. However, the technique for the 3D interface operations is neither disclosed in the above patents nor provided in any product on the market.